1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved fisherman's chair system and, more particularly, pertains to a fisherman's chair system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chairs of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, chairs of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the efficiency and comfort of fisherman through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of chairs of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,291 to Lamb et al. discloses a combined chair and backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,064 to MacLean discloses a combination backpack and chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,197 to Springmann discloses a collapsible sports chair.
International Application Patent Number PCT/US96/10842 to Jay discloses a convertible chair with armrests which converts to a backpack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,686 to Griffith discloses a convertible pack and chair.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,261 to Decklover et al. discloses a fishing and outdoor chair.
In this respect, the fisherman's chair system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a fisherman's chair system.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved fisherman's chair system which can be used for a fisherman's chair system. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.